1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pipe welding apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pipe welding counterweight support apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of manipulation and securement of a pipe to be welded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe welding fixtures of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art. In the welding of pipes having offset ends and the like, the pipe is frequently difficult to manipulate, wherein the instant invention attempts to address this concern by providing for a clamp structure, and wherein the clamp structure further includes a counterweight assembly to counter-balance the projecting portion of the pipe to provide for neutral mounting and positioning of the pipe during the welding procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
Prior art structure relative to the securement of pipes in a welding environment are exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,959; 5,040,716; 3,963,231; and 3,870,288.